1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of semiconductor devices and more particularly to multi-array image sensor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras, much like conventional cameras, generally include a lens or series of lenses that focus light to create an image of a target scene. The lens or series of lenses may be referred to as a photographic lens or objective lens. A photographic lens may be utilized to focus and/or magnify an image. In contrast to photographic lenses in conventional cameras, which focus light onto film, digital cameras utilize photographic lenses to focus light onto a semiconductor device that records the light electronically at individual image points (e.g., pixels or photosites). For example, instead of film, a digital camera may include a sensor (e.g., a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS)) that converts light into electrical charges. These electrical charges are essentially stored or recorded. Once the light is recorded as electrical charges, a computer may process the recorded light into digital data that may be used to provide images.
Traditional digital camera sensors typically include an array of sensor pixel cells or photosites that convert light into electricity. The number of pixels or photosites utilized by a digital camera generally determines the resolution (i.e., the amount of detail) of images captured by the camera. These photosites are essentially colorblind. In other words, the photosites merely convert light into electricity based on the total intensity of light that strikes the surface. Accordingly, digital cameras typically utilize color filters and microlenses for each photosite to provide color images. For example, a sensor may have red, blue, and green filters disposed in a Bayer filter pattern over the photosites, and the microlenses may direct light into each photosite via the associated filter. Once the camera sensor records all three colors, values relating to the colors may be stored or transmitted for use in a rendering system to recreate a full spectrum. However, crosstalk among pixels (e.g., light passing through a filter and striking a photosite adjacent the intended photosite) can reduce color reconstruction capabilities. Further, other aspects of traditional digital camera sensors can limit functionality and versatility.